


Eyes Turned Skyward previews and notes

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Notes, Red Herrings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031556





	1. Notes 1-24

1\. Interestingly,there was another bit to the story. [Ed] Lu,while still on shift,had accidentally opened the conference loop (call sign CONF LOOP) at about 9:48 [p.m., on June 5,1999]. At 9:54,[Rick] Husband called him requesting the preliminary deorbit PAD,but instead got a discussion of what runway the crew should select based on winds. Lu closed the CONF LOOP and switched back to air-to-ground. Ultimately,as will be related later on,[Kent] Rominger selected runway 15.

2\. The nose hatch was used in one piece of fiction that I could find: _The Rescue of Athena One_ ,by Mike Jahn. Jahn posits it as being positioned in the “technical area” below the (presumably center) instrument panel. The characters use it for transfer between the Space Shuttle and the stricken _Athena_ spacecraft.

3\. Here [Boris] Chertok is misremembering:the Cuban mission was always scheduled to fly after the Vietnamese.

4\. The Cosmos 1029 maneuver list was never released in full, so the September 5.86 maneuver remains a mystery. Most likely it was for better lighting conditions in the recovery zone,due to the burn magnitude of about 40 feet per second and it’s duration of about 15 seconds. Certainly the dual mission of Cosmos 1029 and Cosmos 1031,unlike Cosmos 1021 and 1022,has not been convincingly explained in all its details.

5\. It must be remarked here that S-IB-202 was kind of slipshod during this phase of its checkouts [in early May 1966]. The forward LOX dome was only welded in 18 of 24 positions and the +Z fin had hairline cracks on its edge about halfway down. On May 20, [Rupert] Stevens referred to it as the “stepchild booster”. Given its inflight performance,he wasn’t wrong.

6\. During the [STS-72] debriefing,[Koichi] Wakata had an interesting description of the RCS noise:”It was like a short thunderclap,or else like the barking of a small dog that has not yet been fully trained.”

7\. This will provide a fuller summary:

000:11:17 Scott: Houston, we've got 103 by 89.5.

000:11:22 Roosa: Roger, Apollo 9. Copy. [Pause.]

Public Affairs Officer - "That was Dave Scott giving the onboard orbital parameters, 103 [nautical miles, 191 km] by 89.5 [nautical miles, 166 km]. We will refine those later through tracking. FIDO says go."

[There is a greater than expected difference between the onboard orbital determination and the figures derived from the real-time ground tracking due to an incorrectly compensated bias of the X-axis accelerometer on the spacecraft. The bias error will be briefly mentioned to the crew before the SPS-1 burn at 005:03:00, discussed further at 007:18:48 and the bias compensation will be updated around 020:49:25.]

000:11:39 Roosa: And, Apollo 9, you are go in the orbit.

000:11:43 McDivitt: Roger.

000:11:47 Roosa: And your CMC is go; it is valid.

000:11:51 McDivitt: Okay.

000:11:56 Roosa: And, Apollo 9, the S-IVB has been safed.  
  


8\. People had been expecting a Soviet Mars attempt at the appropriate astronomical "window” for this launch. Premier Khrushchev timed his arrival in New York at the United Nations accordingly, expecting to be able to announce the successful launches. Seaman Gennadiy Petrushenko from the Soviet ship Baltika,which had brought Khrushchev to New York,told reporters in December 1964 that on board the ship was a replica of an advanced spacecraft which was to be put on display if a certain mission were successful. The 1M replica was indeed confirm to exist by Jim Oberg in 1985. In February 1991,thirty years after it might’ve been displayed before the UN, the replica was placed on permanent display in the MAI lobby,where it remains to this day.


	2. Soyuz TM-3:the first orbits

....Radio Itar Tass made its launch announcement at 6:38,prefaced with an audio recording (from the 1973 Victory Day parade) of Semyon Tchernetsky’s _March of the Tankmen_. Following the music announcer Boruslav Savinko came on with the announcement: “At 6:00 am on 22 July 1987, the flight program of the Soyuz TM-3 ‘Viking’ mission commenced with a successful launch into space from the Baikonur space centre. The flight crew consists of commander Alexander Viktorenko,mission engineer Alexander Aleksandrov, and Mohammed Faris of the Levantine republic of Syria, flying a mission of 10 days in duration. They will arrive at the Mir space station on Friday morning at 8:55. Following the docking,mission specialist Alexander Laveykin will be transferred to the crew of this mission. He,Viktorenko,and Faris will return home on 31 July or 1 August aboard Soyuz TM-2.


End file.
